Translations
Over the years, many of Lois McMaster Bujold's books have been published in quite a few languages. This is a start at trying to catalog them - I hope to put in: languages, titles, year of publication, which english-language book they correspond to, pictures of book covers (thumbnail sized preferably, but I can be flexible), and ideally some kind of link pointing to where a person can get them, if it is possible. Spelling checks of the names here would also be handy! THIS IS ONLY A START - MUCH WORK REMAINS TO BE DONE By language, and not restricting to tales in the Vorkosigan Saga there are: Spanish (Castilian) All are published by NOVA Ciencia Ficcion (Barcelona, Spain) * 1990, En caida libre (Falling Free) ISBN 84-406-1204-4, translated by Claudia Martinez. First edition, (Feb 90) * 1991, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior Apprentice) ISBN 84-406-1783-6, translated by Paola Tizzano. First edition, (Feb 91) * 1992, Fronteras del Infinito (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 84-406-2526-X, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Mar 92) * 1993, El Juego de los Vor (The Vor Game) ISBN 84-406-3538-5, translated by Adriana Oklander. First edition, (Jun 93) * 1994, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 84-406-4019-6, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition (Feb 94) * 1995, Danza de espejos (Mirror Dance) ISBN 84-406-5835-4, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Oct 95) * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 84-406-6715-9, translated by Margara Auerbach. First edition, (Oct 96) * 1998, Recuerdos (Memory) ISBN 84-406-8721-4, translated by Rafael Marín. First edition, (Sep 98) * 1999, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 84-406-9081-9, translated by Margara Auerbach. Second edition, (Mar 99) * 1999, Hermanos de Armas (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 84-406-9289-7, translated by Rafael Marín. First edition, (Sep 99) * 2001, Komarr (Kommar), ISBN 84-406-6912-1, translated by Rafael Marín. (May 01) * 2001, Una Campaña Civil (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 84-666-0517-7, translated by Rafael Marín. (Nov 01) * 2003, Fragmentos de Honor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 84-666-1100-2, translated by Rafael Marín * 2003, Los Cuervos del Zangre (Curse of Chalion - split into two parts, sold separately) * 2003, El legado de los cinco dioses (Legacy of the Five Gods) Curse of Chalion part two, ISBN 84-8421-868-6]], translated by Manuel de los Reyes, published by La Factoria de Ideas (Jul 03) * 2003, Inmunidad Diplomática (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 84-666-1262-9, translated by Rafael Marín, published by Ediciones B (Sep 2003) * 2004, Paladin de Almas (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 84-9800-013-0, translated by Antonio Calvario Márquez, published by La Factoria de Ideas * 2005, Fragmentos de Honor (Shards of Honor), ISBN 84-666-2289-6, translated by Rafael Marín, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, El Aprendiz de Guerrero (The Warrior Apprentice), ISBN 84-666-1742-6, translated by Paola Tizzano, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, Fronteras del Infinito (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 84-666-2288-8, translated by Margara Auerbach, published by Ediciones B (Apr 2005) * 2005, La Maldición de Chalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 84-9800-145-3, translated by Manuel de los Reyes, published by La Factoria de Ideas Italian Unless otherwise indicated, publisher is Editrice Nord, which can be contacted here * 1990, Gravita' Zero (Falling Free) cover by Vincent Di Fate * 1991, Le Montagne del Dolore (The Mountains of Mourning), in the collection I Premi Hugo 1984-1990, translated by Rita Botter Pierangeli * 1992, Il Gioco dei Vor (The Vor Game) ISBN 88-429-0420-1, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1992, L'eroe dei Vor (Borders of Infinity) cover by David B Mattingly, translated by Annarita Guarnieri * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 88-429-0711-1, cover by James Warhola, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1993, L'Apprendista (The Warrior's Apprentice) August 1993 - published by Arnoldo Mondadori Editori * 1994, Il Nemico dei Vor (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 88-429-0783-3, translated by Maria Cristina Pietri * 1994, Terra di Incantesimi (The Spirit Ring), translated by Claudia Verpelli, (Jun 94), cover by Oliviero Berni, published by Arnoldo Mondadori Editore * 1995, I due Vorkosigan (Mirror Dance) ISBN 88-429-0832-0, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, L'onore dei Vor (Shards of Honor) ISBN 88-429-0887-8 translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, il Ciclo dei Vor (A collection of Barrayar, The Vor Game, Mirror Dance), ISBN 88-429-0918-1, all translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, La Spia dei Dendarii (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 88-429-0936-X, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 88-429-0940-8, cover by David B Mattingly, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1997, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 88-429-0711-1, cover by James Warhola, Second Edition, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1997, Memory (Memory), ISBN 88-429-0991-2, translated by Gianluigi Zuddas * 1998, L'apprendista ammiraglio Vorkosigan (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 88-429-1052-X, Second Edition, translated by Viviana Viviani * 2002, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 88-429-1224-7, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan * 2003, Guerra di strategie (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 88-429-1249-2, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, (Apr 03) * 2003, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 88-429-1291-3, translated by Annarita Guarnieri, (Oct 03) * 2004, Immunita' Diplomatica (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 88-429-1304-9, translated by Anna Feruglio Dal Dan, (Apr 04) * 2004, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 88-429-1338-3, translated by Rossana Terrone (Nov 04) * 2006, L'Ombra Della Maledizione (The Curse of Chalion), TEA of Milan, Edition (Feb 06) * 2006, La Messaggera delle anime (Paladin of Souls), TEA of Milan, Edition (Feb 06) * 2006, Festa d'inverno a Barrayar (Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 88-89096-29-2, translated by Elisabetta Vernier. Published by Delos Books - Odissea Fantascienza n. 5 (20 Mar 06) German All are paperbacks by Heyne Verlag * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 3-453-07227-8 * 1993, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor) ISBN 3-453-07744-5 * 1993, Der Kadett (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 3-453-06602-2 * 1994, Der Prinz und der Soeldner (The Vor Game) ISBN 3-453-07274-X * 1995, Die Quaddies von Cay Habitat (Falling Free) ISBN 3-453-07965-5 * 1995, Ethan von Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 3-453-08569-8 * 1996, Grenzen der Unendlichkeit (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 3-453-10915-5 * 1996, Waffenbrueder (Brothers in Arms) * 1997, Spiegeltanz (Mirror Dance) translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Fiamettas Ring (The Spirit Ring), published by Heyne, translated by Michael Morgental * 1997, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 3-453-12811-7 translated by Michael Morgental, Second Edition new cover * 1997, Scherben der Ehre (Shards of Honor), ISBN 3-453-12810-9 translated by Michael Morgental, Second Edition new cover * 1998, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) translated by Michael Morgental * 2000, Viren des Vergessens (Memory), ISBN 3-453-17097-0 translated by Michael Morgental, (Jul 00) * 2004, Fluch Chalions (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 3-404-20486-7 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohmann (3 Mar 04) * 2004, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 3-453-21354-8, translated by Michael Morgental (30 Mar 04) * 2005, Paladin der Seelen (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 3-404-20505-7 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Paladin der Seelen * 2006, Im Schatten des Wolfes (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 3-404-20547-2 published by Bastei-Lübbe, translated by Alexander Lohman * 2006, Barrayar, an omnibus with subtitles Die Revolt, containing Memory (Viren des Vergessens) and Komarr. ISBN-13: 978-3-453-52122-3 French These are published by "J'ai Lu", illustrations by Caza (unless otherwise noted) * 1992, Miles Vorkosigan (The Vor Game) ISBN 2-277-23288-2 translated by Arlette Rosenblum * 1993, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 2-277-23454-0 translated by Michel Deutsch * 1994, L'Esprit de L'Anneau Profane (Spirit Ring) ISBN 2-277-23762-0 translated by Iawa Tate * 1994, Cordelia Vorkosigan (Shards of Honor) ISBN 2-277-23687-X translated by Michel Deutsch * 1994, La Danse du Miroir (Mirror Dance) ISBN 2-277-24025-7 translated by Paul Benita * 1997, Operation Cay (Falling Free) ISBN 2-290-04511-X translated by Geneviève Blattmann * 1997, Un Clone Encombrant (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 2-277-23925-9 translated by Paul Benita * 1997, L'Apprentissage du Guerrier (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 2-290-04376-1 translated by Geneviève Blattman * 1997, Ethan d'Athos (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 2-290-04640-X, translated by Geneviève Blattman * 1998, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 2-290-04891-7, translated by Bernadette Emerich and Alfred Ramani * 1998, Les Frontières de L'infini (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 2-290-05001-6 translated by Bernadette Emerich * 1999, Memory (Memory), ISBN 2-290-05230-2, translated by Geneviève Blattmann (May 99) * 2000, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 2-290-30281-3, translated by Henri Letissier * 2001, Ekaterin (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 2-290-31172-3, translated by Jean-Pierre Roblain * 2003, Le Fléau de Chalion (Curse of Chalion); ISBN 978-2290347942, translated by Mélanie Fazi (31 Mar 06) * 2003, Immunité Diplomatique (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 2-290-32947-9, translated by Anne Delcourt (Aug 03) * 2004, Le Paladin des Âmes (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 2-915-54903-6 published by Bragelonne, (24 Oct 04) * 2005, La Danse du Miroir (Mirror Dance), ISBN 978-2290347140, translated by Paul Benita * 2006, Le Fléau de Chalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 978-2290347942, translated by Mélanie Fazi (31 Mar 06) * 2006, Le Paladin des Âmes (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 978-2290354148, translated by Mélanie Fazi (9 Nov 06) * 2006, La Chasse Sacrée (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 978-2915549911, translated by Mélanie Fazi (25 Aug 06) * 2008, Le Couteau du Partage Tome I: Ensorcellement (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 978-2352941415, translated by Julie Lopez (28 Feb 08) * 2008, Le Couteau du Partage Tome II: Héritage (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 978-2352942290, translated by Sylvain Rouillard (18 Oct 08) * 2009, Le Couteau du Partage Tome III: Passage (The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 978-2352943020, translated by Benoît Domis (19 Jun 09) * 2010, Le Couteau du Partage Tome IV: Horizon (The Sharing Knife: Horizon), ISBN 978-2352943693, translated by Benoît Domis (18 Feb 10) * 2010, Cryoburn ISBN 978-2290032626, translated by Sandy Julien (25 Oct 11) * 2011, La Saga VorkosiganIntégrale - Tome 1 (Cordelia's Honor), ISBN 978-2290029183, translated by Geneviève Blattmann, Michel Deutsch, Sandy Julien, Alfred Ramani (25 Oct 11) * 2012, La Saga VorkosiganIntégrale - Tome 2 ISBN 978-2290029213, translated by Geneviève Blattmann, Bernadette Emerich, Arlette Rosenblum (23 May 12) Polish Published by Prószyński i S-ka and illustrated by Piotr Lukaszewski unless otherwise noted. * Lamentowe gory (Mountains of Mourning), published in 2 parts in NF 137 and 138, translated by Dorota Malinowska, (Feb-Mar 94) * 1994, Ethan z planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 83-86530-15-4, translated by Marzena Polak. Also, published by "Zysk i Ska" * 1995, Stan niewolnosci (Falling Free) original publication in 6 parts, in the magazine "Nowa Fantastyka", translated by Anna Dorota Kaminska, (Sep 95-Feb 96) * 1996, Po walce (Aftermath) published in "Nowa Fantastyka", March 1996 * 1996, Strzępy honoru (Shards of Honor) ISBN 83-86669-72-1, (30 Apr 96), translated by Paulina Braiter * 1996, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 83-86669-77-5, (30 Jul 96), translated by Paulina Braiter * 1997, Stan niewolności (Falling Free) ISBN 83-7180-143-2, translated by Dorota Kamińska, November 1997 * 1998, Uczeń wojownika (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 83-7180-185-8, translated by Marcin Szczerbic, (27 May 98) * 1998, Granice nieskończoności (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 83-7180-707-4, translated by Magdalena Gawlik & Dorota Malinowska (3 Jun 98) * 1998, Towarzysze broni (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 83-7180-354-0, translated by Bartosz Grudowski, Piotr Szymczak (11 Dec 98) * 1999, Gra (The Vor Game), ISBN 83-7180-479-2, translated by Patrycja Fiodorow, (4 Aug 99) * 2000, Cetaganda, (Cetaganda), ISBN 83-7255-624-5, translated by Łukas Praski, (2 Aug 00) * 2002, Lustrzany taniec, (Mirror Dance), ISBN 83-7337-142-7, translated by Łukas Praski, (15 Jul 02) * 2003, Klątwa nad Chalionem, (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 83-7337-394-2, translated by Kinga Dobrowolska, (10 Jun 03) * 2004, Pierscien Duszy, (The Spirit Ring), published in Super Fantastyka Powiesc no. 2, (Jan 04) * 2005, Paladyn Dusz, (The Paladin of Souls), ISBN 83-7337-965-7, translated by Kinga Dobrowolska, (19 Apr 05) Romanian * 1997, Dans in Oglinda (Mirror Dance) ISBN 973-9301-32-0 (Oct 97), published by Editura Nemira * 2013 Cioburi de onoare (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-973-124-838-7, published by Editura Paladin, translated by Ona Frantz (Feb 13) * 2014, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 978-606-93510-2-4 published by Editura Paladin, translated by Ona Frantz (Jan 14) Russian All are published by AST Publishers. * 1995, Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) ISBN 5-88196-478-0 translated by T Cherezova * 1995, Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 5-88196-409-8 translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik * 1995, Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) ISBN 5-88196-547-7, translated by Alina Astova * 1995, Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 5-88196-446-2 with preface by L M Bujold for Russian readers; translated by T Cherezova, illustrations by A Dubovik, Z Shabdurasulov * 1995, Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms) ISBN 5-88196-519-1, translated by T Cherezova * 1995, Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-88196-409-8, Omnibus edition containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) translated by T Cherezova, Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov; illustrations by R Ramazanov, A Dubovik * 1995, Igra forov (The Vor Game) ISBN 5-88196-447-0 translated by I Dernov' * 1995, V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free) ISBN 5-88196-769-0, translated by A Kirichenko * 1996, Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-69700-011-1, translated by T Cherezova * 1996, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 5-88196-670-8 translated by T Cherezova * 1996, Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 5-88196-979-0 translated by N Kudryashov * 1997, Koltsa duhov (Spirit Ring) ISBN 5-7841-0264-8 translated by I Gurova, published by AST Publishers and Terra-Fantastika * 1997, Pamiat' (Memory) ISBN 5-15-000482-0 translated by O Kosova, cover art by A Dubovik, serial design by A Sal'nikov (10 Jun 98) * 1999, Komarra (Komarr), ISBN 5-237-01686-3 translated by O Kosova * 1999, Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 5-237-02746-6, Omnibus edition Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Oskolki chesti (Shards of Honor) and Barrayar (Barrayar), translated by Sergey Roy, S Kurdyukov, T Cherezova * 1999, Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 5-237-01968-0, Omnibus edition Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Uchenik voina (The Warrior's Apprentice) and Igra forov (The Vor Game), translated by T Cherezova, I Dernov' * 1999, Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 5-237-01984-2, Omnibus edition Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Granitsy beskonechnosti (Borders of Infinity) and Bratya po oruzhiyu (Brothers in Arms), translated by T Cherezova * 1999, Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance), ISBN 5-237-03128-5, Omnibus edition Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Tanets otrazhenii (Mirror Dance) and Pamyat` (Memory), translated by T Cherezova and O Kosova * 1999, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 5-237-03993-6, Omnibus edition Biblioteka Fantastiki (Gold Library of Fiction) containing Cetaganda (Cetaganda), Ethan s planety Athos (Ethan of Athos) and V svobodnom padenii (Falling Free), translated by N Kudrjashov, A Astova and A Kirichenko * 1999 Pletel'shchitsa snow (Dreamweaver's Dilemma), Esli (If) SF&F magazine #6/99 translated by A Novikov published by Lyubimaja kniga Publishers * 2000, Grazhdanskaya Kampania (A Civil Campagn), ISBN 5-17-003160-2 Chudes (Dimensions of Miracles), translated by O Kosova (Sep 00) * 2002, Proklyatie Shaliona (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 5-17-016010-0 Biblioteka Fentezi (Gold Library of Fantasy), translated by T Zimenkova (Oct 02) * 2002, Garazhnaya Rasprodazha (Garage Sale), in the prozine "Zvezdnaya Doroga" ("Star Track"), 7-8, 2002. Translated by A Balabchenkov * 2003, Diplomaticheskaya neprikosnovennost (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 5-17-016651-6, translated by O Kosova * 2003, Podarki k Zimneprazdinku ("Winterfair Gifts"), ISBN 5-17-019035-2, translated by T Cherezova (before english publication). Includes Barter ("Barter") , Rasprodaza ("Garage sale"), Provalitsya nam na etom meste ("The Hole Truth"), Prikluchenie damy na nabereznoi ("The Adventure of the Lady on the Embankment") by the same translator. (Jun 03) * 2011, ? (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement) * 2011, ? (Paladin of Souls) Japanese All are published by TOKYO SOGENSHA Co., Ltd. * 1991, Senshi shiga (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 4-488-69801-8, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (Jan 91) * 1991, Jiyu kido (Falling Free) ISBN 4-488-69802-6, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Aug 91) * 1993, Shin-ai naru Kuroun ''(Brothers in Arms) ISBN 4-488-69803-4, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Dec 93) * 1994, ''Mugen no Kyokai (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 4-488-69804-2, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Jul 94) * 1996, Voru Geimu (Vor Game) ISBN 4-488-69805-0, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Oct 96) * 1997, Meiyo no Kakera (The Shards of Honor) ISBN 4-488-69806-9, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Oct 97) * 2000, Barayaa Nairan (Barrayar), ISBN 4-488-69807-7, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Dec 00) * 2001, Supiritto Ringu (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 4-488-58701-1, translated by Ayako Ogiso. First edition (1 Jan 01) * 2001, Tenkuu no Isan (Cetaganda), ISBN 4-488-69809-5, translated by Ayako Ogiso (Sep 01) * 2002, Miraa Dansu (Mirror Dance), ISBN 4-488-69809-3 and ISBN 4-488-69810-7, published in two volumes. Translated by Ayako Ogiso (31 Jul 02) * 2003, Idenshi no Shimei (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 4-488-69811-5, translated by Ayako Ogiso (Dec 03) * 2006, ? (The Sharing Knife, Volume One: Beguilement) * 2007, ? (The Sharing Knife, Volume Two: Legacy) * 2011, ? (The Sharing Knife, Volume Three: Passage) translated by Ayako Ogiso * 2011, ? (Paladin of Souls) * 2012, ? (Komarr) translated by Ayako Ogiso Estonian All are published by Varrak. * 2008, Au Riismed (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9789985316443, translated by Piret Marvet, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2009, Barrayar (Barrayar) ISBN 9789985319741, translated by Kaur Sinissaar, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2010, Sõduri õpilane (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 9789985321164, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2011, Vori mäng (The Vor Game), ISBN 9789985322154, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2011, Lõputuse piirid (Borders of Infinity), translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2012 Cetaganda (Cetaganda) ISBN 9789985324714, translated by Piret Marvet, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2012 Relvavennad (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9789985325940, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus * 2015 Peeglitants (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9789985332467, translated by Allan Eichenbaum, illustrated by Toomas Niklus Hebrew Published by Zmora-Bitan Publishers (see here for English webpage), POB 22383. * 1998, רסיסים של כבוד Resisim Shel Kavod (Shards of Honor), ISBN 3-12955, translated by Boaz Weiss * 2000, בריאר Barrayar (Barrayar)), ISBN 3-12974, translated by Boaz Weis * 2001, שוליית הלוחם Shuliyat Ha-Lohem (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 3-13255, translated by Emanuel Lotem * 2003, Mishakay Atsula (The Vor Game), ISBN 0-020-0050-45-0, translated by David Hanoch, published by Modan * 2004, Sitagana (Cetaganda), translated by David Chanoch Croatian published by Algoritam * 1998, Vorska Igra (The Vor Game), ISBN 9536166895, translated by Milena Benin Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1998, Pripravnik za Ratnika (The Warrior’s Apprentice), ISBN 9536166879, translated by Mihaela Velina, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1999, Braća po Oružju (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 9536166887, translated by Milena Benini-Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 1999, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 9536166925, translated by Milena Benini, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2000, Granice vjecnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 953-6450-57-7, translated by Martina Gračanin * 2000, Pamćenje (Memory), ISBN 9536450569, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2000, Ples Zrcala (Mirror Dance), ISBN 9536450542, translated by Milena Benini Getz, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2001, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 9536450976, translated by Vida Lapaine, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Krhotine Časti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 9532200398, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Zimoslavni Darovi (Winterfair Gifts), ISBN 9532200924, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Građanska Dužnost (Civil Campaign), ISBN 953220038X, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2002, Granice Vječnosti (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 9536450577, translated by Mihaela Velina, Martine Gračanin, and Vide Lapaine, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2003, Diplomatski Imunitet (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 9532200940, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2004, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 9532201785, translated by Martina Aničić, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2006, Ethan od Athosa (Ethan of Athos), ISBN 9532204709, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2010, Ledene Opekline (Cryoburn), ISBN 9789533162379, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2013, Savez Kapetana Vorpatrila (Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance), ISBN 9789533166308, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Esad T. Ribić * 2013, Chalion – Dio 1: Prokletstvo Chaliona (Curse of Chalion), ISBN 9789533163833, translated by Irena Škarica, illustrated by Tomislav Tikulin * 2014, Čuvarica Duša - Chalion – Dio 2 (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 9789533163840, translated by Dubravka Petrović, illustrated by Dominic Harman * ?, Chalion – Dio 3: Posvećeni Lov (The Hallowed Hunt) (No ISBN, year, translator, or illustrator provided, possibly not yet published?) Czech Published by (Talpress - see also here for info about the books) unless otherwise noted * 1998, Cestou svobody (Falling Free), ISBN 80-7193-041-5, translated by Marta Prochzkov, published by Laser * 2000, Učedník války (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 80-7197-135-9, translated by Robert Tschorn, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2001, Cetaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 80-7197-187-1, translated by Hana Volejníková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2001, Vorova hra (The Vor Game), ISBN 80-7197-167-7, translated by Silvie Sustrová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2002, Hranice nekonečna (The Borders of Infinity), ISBN 80-7197-144-8, translated by Hana Volejníková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová, published by Laser * 2002, Bratři ve zbrani (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 80-7197-202-9, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2003, Zrcadlový tanec (Mirror Dance), ISBN 80-7197-221-5, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2003, Paměť (Memory), ISBN 80-7197-222-3, translated by Helena Soukupová, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2005, Komarr (Komarr), ISBN 80-7197-257-6, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2006, Prokletí Chalionu (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 80-7197-260-6, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Ochránkyně duší (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 80-7197-266-5, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Boží lov (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 80-7197-282-7, translated by Hana Březáková, illustrated by Jan Patrik Krásný * 2006, Civilní služba ''(A Civil Campaign), ISBN 80-7197-273-8, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, ''Diplomatická imunita (Diplomatic Immunity), ISBN 978-80-7197-285-3, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, Cáry cti (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-80-7197-340-9, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2008, Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 978-80-7197-349-2, translated by Marta Procházková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2012, Kryokomby (Cryoburn), ISBN 978-80-7197-432-1, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová * 2015, Aliance kapitána Vorpatrila (Captain Vorpatril's Alliance), ISBN 978-80-7197-554-0, translated by Lenka Petrášková, illustrated by Martina Pilcerová Dutch Published by Luitingh-Sijthoff *1999, De planeet Barrayar (Barrayar), ISBN 90-245-3561-1, translated by Josephine Ruitenberg (Jun 99) *2000, De jonge krijger (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN 90-245-3386-4, translated by Josephine Ruitenberg (April 2000) Bulgarian Published by IK Bard (see https://chitanka.info/), unless otherwise noted *1993, Игрите на Вор / Igrite na Vor (The Vor Game), No ISBN, translated by Mincho Benov *1995, Огледален танц / Ogledalen tants (Mirror Dance), No ISBN, translated by Georgi Stoianov *1995, Бараяр / Bariar (Barrayar), ISBN 954-585-000-6, translated by Krum Bachvarov *1995, Наемниците На Дендарии / Naemnitsite na dendarii (The Warrior's Apprentice), ISBN''' 954-8610-02-7. According to Lois, possibly a pirated edition, translated by Veselin Laptev, published by Lira Print *1997,За честта на Вор /'' Za chesta na Vor'' (Shards of Honor), ISBN 954-585-000-4, translated by Nikolai Vasilev *1998, Границите На Безкрая / Granitsite na bezkraya (Borders of Infinity), ISBN 954585, translated by Georgi Stoyanov *1999, Сетаганда / Setaganda (Cetaganda), ISBN 954585 (notice this is same as for Borders of Infinity just above), translated by Ventsislav Bojilov (or by Milena Ilieva?) *1999, Без гравитация / Bez gravitacia (Falling Free), ISBN 954-657-274-8, translated by Kremena Jordanova, published by IK Pan *2000, Братя по оръжие / Bratia po orujie (Brothers in Arms), ISBN 954-585-074-4 translated by Krum Bachvarov, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2000, Императорската гвардия /''' Imperatorskata gvardia (Memory), ISBN 954-585-131-7, translated by Krum Bachvarov (Milena Ilieva?) *2001, Комар''' / '''Komar (Komarr), ISBN 954-585-176-7, translated by Milena Ilieva *2001, Оковният пръстен / Okovnijat prusten (The Spirit Ring), ISBN 954-585-274-7, translated by Milena Ilieva *2002, Цивилна кампания / Civilna kampanija (A Civil Campaign), ISBN 954-585-314-X, translated by Milena Ilieva *2003, Дипломатически имунитет / Diplomaticheski imunitet ISBN 954-585-428-6, contains both Diplomatic Immunity, translated by Milena Ilieva and Ethan of Athos, translated by Georgi Stojanov (Apr 03) *2003, Проклятието на Шалион / Prokliatieto na Shalion (The Curse of Chalion), ISBN 954-585-485-5, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2004, Рицарят на Шалион / Ritsaryat na Shalion (Paladin of Souls), ISBN 954-585-557-6, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2004, Наемниците На Дендарии (The Warrior’s Apprentice), ISBN 9545855347, translated by ? *2005, Свещеният крал / Sveshteniyat kral (The Hallowed Hunt), ISBN 954-585-664-5, translated by Milena Ilieva, illustrated by Petar Hristov *2008, Омайване / Omaĭvane (The Sharing Knife: Beguilement), ISBN 978–954–585–938–0, translated by Krasimir Valkov *2008, Наследство / Nasledstvo (The Sharing Knife: Legacy), ISBN 978–954–585–957–1, translated by Krasimir Valkov *2009, Преобразяване / Preobrazyavane ''(The Sharing Knife: Passage), ISBN 978–954–655–002–6, translated by Tsvetana Totomanov *2009, Хоризонти / ''Khorizonti (The Sharing Knife: Horizon), ISBN 978-954-655-059-0, translated by Tsvetana Gencheva *2010, Криожега / Kriozhega (Cryoburn), ISBN 978-954-655-118-4 (translator not given) *2012, Сделката на капитан Ворпатрил / Sdelkata na kapitan Vorpatril (Captain Vorpatril’s Alliance), ISBN 978-954-655-333-1, translated by Milena Ilieva *2016 maybe?, Джентълмен Джоул и Червената кралица (Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen), not yet published Frisian Published/translated by Willem Sjoerds Janzen * 2014, Yn it Skaad fan de Wolf (The Hallowed Hunt) see blog article here Finnish Published by Myrskykustannus Ky (Storm Publishing in English), see booky.fi * 2009, Kunnian sirpaleita (Shards of Honor), ISBN 978-952-67148-1-3, translated by Mervi Hämäläinen Simplified Chinese Published by 四川科学技术出版社 / sì chuān kē xué jì shù chū bǎn shè / Sichuan Science & Technology Press, in the 世界科幻大师丛书 / shì jiè kē huàn dà shī cóng shū / World's Science Fiction Masters Series * 2004, 贵族们的游戏 / guì zú mén dí yóu xì (The Vor Game) ISBN 9787536456563, translated by 宋文伟 / Sòng Wénwěi * 2004, 战争学徒 / zhàn zhēng xué tú (The Warrior's Apprentice) ISBN 9787536456440, translated by 邵莉敏 / Shào Lìmǐn * 2004, 记忆 / jì yì (Memory) ISBN 9787536456457, translated by 祖云鹏 / Zǔ Yúnpéng * 2005, 镜舞 / jìng wǔ (Mirror Dance) ISBN 9787536456570, translated by 昂智慧 / Ang Zhìhuì * 2006, 无尽的边界 / wú jìn dí biān jiè (Borders of Infinity) ISBN 9787536460072, translated by 房俊民 / Fáng Jùnmín * 2006, 西塔甘达 / xī tǎ gān dá (Cetaganda) ISBN 9787536460065, translated by 郭卫泽 / Guō Wèizé * 2006, 科玛 / kē mǎ (Komarr) ISBN 9787536459984, translated by 梁宇晗 / Liáng Yǔhán * 2006, 外交豁免权 / wài jiāo huō miǎn quán (Diplomatic Immunity) ISBN 9787536459632, translated by 祖云鹏 / Zǔ Yúnpéng * 2008, 兄弟手足 / xiōng dì shǒu zú (Brothers In Arms) ISBN 9787536464209, translated by 乐明 / Lè Míng * 2008, 明争暗斗 / míng zhēng àn dǒu (A Civil Campaign) ISBN 9787536463714, translated by 陶雪蕾 / Táo Xuělěi * 2008, 贝拉亚 / bèi lā yà (Barrayar) ISBN 9787536463721, translated by 李毅 / Lǐ Yì Published by 长江文艺出版社 / cháng jiāng wén yì chū bǎn shè / Changjiang Literature and Art Press * 2005, 灵魂骑士 / líng hún qí shì (Paladin of Souls) ISBN 9787535431387, translated by 艾黎 / Ai Lí * 2006, 查里昂的诅咒 / chá lǐ áng dí zǔ zhòu (Curse of Chalion) ISBN 9787535433077, translated by 王秋生 / Wáng Qiūshēng and 郭瑞 / Guō Ruì (Last nine chapters missing) Traditional Chinese Published by 繆思出版有限公司 / Muses Publishing * 2007, 王城闇影 (Curse of Chalion) ISBN 9789867399823, translated by 周沛郁 / Pei-Yu Chou * 2007, 靈魂護衛 (Paladin of Souls) ISBN 9789867399915, translated by 周沛郁 / Pei-Yu Chou Category:Browse